Let's Play The Sims 4: Scream Sorority - Part 5 (HYSTERIA)
'''Let's Play The Sims 4: Scream Sorority |Part 5| HYSTERIA '''is the 5th Part of the Scream Sorority Let's Play. Summary Sims * Eckersley Normanby * Valentina Belle * Ronny Simmons * Nadia Kelso * Peach Shipman * Chad Riff * Taj Burrow * Kory Kelso * Desiree Wikins Plot As "Elkie" and Taj continue to flirt on his bed, the bear sneaks in, apperently without the two noticing, and rushes downstairs, for unknown reasons. But the pair is not to be bothered, and only stop being lovebirds when Kory walks in and gives "Elkie" a nice kiss on the cheek, which makes Taj really confused, but she calms him down with a even nicer kiss, in the mouth. It's not that "Elkie" wants to betray her friends, its just that all the bullying in her childhood has made her so insecure that the only way she can feel up to Nadia's standard is by dating the same boys as her, to make sure she's just as good. The truth is that the boys have figured this out and start taking advantage of her insecurities. The two decide that if "Elkie" is there and is into all of them, they might as well have a good time together, especially Taj who's pretty willing to show the other guys how he can be a way better player than all, after he's seen they all had apperently gotten a chance with "Elkie" too. Kory gets himself naked in his bedroom, as does Taj, and Kory goes fetch "Elkie" in the varanda, as the two have an intense makeout session. The two guys lure "Elkie" into their room and Taj starts immedietly making out with her, as Kory cheers. Chad however, is in the room too and is in complete shock to see his two friends naked in there, let alone without him, so he leaves unconfortably. However, he goes back in the room, but he couldn't have chosen worse timing, when he runs into the three having a threesome in the bed, and leaves, sad. But the bear has made themself cosy in the varanda, and has made a drink for them and someone else, a blue-ish liquid, which Chad fetches, to drink his troubles away. He doesn't even question the presence of a person in a bear costume, when the bear starts chatting and messing around. However, like was expected, the drink has a strange effect on him, when he starts feeling really hysterical, in fact so hysterical that when the bear pushes him to the limit with a dance, he chokes up and ends up dying on the floor. The bear, however, definetly needs tp ditch the scene, so they run into the woods and aren't seen since then. Kory is coming right up to check on Chad and finds him lying on the floor, and is completely shocked. He starts crying over his best friend's death. Taj hears all the comotion and comes right up, witnessing the dead body too, sad like he should be, as Kory leaves for some alone time. Downstairs, "Elkie" is starting to digest what she has just done, and is starting to feel really embarresed for betraying her friends, but doesn't have time to rationalize everything, when she also finds about Chad's death. Her feelings however are too much to overcome, and her insecurity has returned, so she asks Kory for approval about her performance in bed earlier, which at least distracts him, as he sais she was just great. Now that she knows this, she leaves, afraid that once the house knows about Chad they'll think it was her, seeing as she was missing at that time. Back at home, "Elkie" tries to keep the distance from everyone, hiding in the bathroom afraid anyone will find out about her adventures. However, noone's really paying her any attention, as Nadia browses the web, unaware of what's coming, Desiree trotts around the gardens alone and Rommy roams the house, confident about her relationship with Taj, but can't help but keep her crush on Bradley. But soon, "Elkie" needs to leave the bathroom to treat her needs, as she is hungry already, so goes fetch some cereal. Eating in the livingroom, she's trying to go unnoticed, but Rommy sees that she's distressed and goes give her the console she needs, even if she isn't aware of everything that's going one. But "Elkie" is stressing about something else now: none of the guys wore protection so chances are she's pregnant. There's only one way to know, so she takes a pregancy test, nervously, and it turns out positive.